Ella y yo
by CCPHyuga
Summary: Ella y yo ...Dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios. ...Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor. / Una traición que no tiene vuelta atrás. Songfic. Naru/Saku/Sasu. !Denle una oportunidad!


**Hola!**

**Es mi primer songfic, así que por favor denle una oportunidad.**

**To read!**

* * *

**Ella y yo****.**

(Don Omar ft. Aventura)

.

.

_"Ella y yo  
Dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios  
Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor  
Somos su marido, ella y yo"._

.

.

El despertador sonó fuertemente, escuchándose prácticamente por todo el departamento. Él abrió los ojos perezosamente, pues había tenido una noche bastante _agitada_, por lo que casi no se había dormido, aunque realmente eso _no_ le importaba en lo más mínimo cuando se trataba de _ella_.

Se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado, pues no quería _despertarla_.

Se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba en bóxers, por lo que se colocó el jeans que había utilizado anteriormente. Acomodó un poco su cabello azabachado, el cual aún se encontraba enmarañado, debido a la actividad de la noche anterior. La observó detenidamente.

Era tan bella. Y más aún cuando su corto cabello rosa se encontraba revuelto, porque sabía que había sido él el causante de aquel desorden. Era simplemente perfecta. Lástima que era prohibida…

.

.

_"Mi esposa y yo  
Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor  
La dama perfecta, toda una belleza, ella es mi inspiración.  
Somos feliz ella y yo, ella y yo"._

_._

_._

La puerta sonó cuatro veces, con un ritmo muy _particular_.

Sonrió. Era _ella_.

-¡Amor!- saludó energéticamente el rubio, al ver a su hermosa esposa ingresar por la puerta con una maleta en la mano. Corrió a ayudarla con el equipaje. -¿Qué tal el viaje?- indagó sonriendo entre dientes.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un beso _fugaz_. De esos que siempre se daban en las mañanas al levantarse, antes de ir a desayunar, _juntos_.

-Fue bastante complicado llegar allá porque Ino no tenía su pasaporte con ella.- el marido sonrió con gracia. –Pero nos divertimos bastante… La próxima, vendrás conmigo, Naruto…

-Seguro que sí.- sonrió nuevamente. –Te amo, Sakura…

-Y yo a ti.

.

.

_"Amigo, ella y yo  
Solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión  
Y aunque tiene dueño, yo solo tengo un sueño, ser su protector  
Somos su marido, ella y yo"._

.

.

-Sa…sasu…sasuke…-no podía contenerse ella, en la oscuridad, en donde el azabache la miraba con sus afilados ojos negros, haciéndola estremecerse, en un juego que era mucho más que simple placer. Estaba siendo _amada_.

Pero aquello era un _grave_ error.

Y ambos lo sabían…

-¿Qué hora es?- indagó la mujer, mientras se acomodaba el vestido, y peinaba su corto cabello con los dedos.

-Son casi medianoche…- informó él, tratando de apaciguar su agitada respiración. -¿Qué pasará con…?-

-Tranquilo…- interrumpió ella mientras se miraba al espejo. –Le dije que trabajaría hasta tarde… No te preocupes…

-Creeré en ti…- dijo él, acercándose para besarla nuevamente. –Te amo, Sakura…

-Y yo a ti, Sasuke…

.

.

_"Oye Don lucha por amor!_

_**No me aconsejes en tu posición!**___

Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón!

_**No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión.**___

Oye mi pana lucha por amor!

_**No, no me aconsejes en tu posición. **___

Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón!

_**Tú, No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión!"**_

.

.

-Oye Teme, ¿enserio vas a dejar de luchar por la mujer de tu vida, sólo porque piensas que es algo prohibido?- el rubio lo miraba interrogante, mientras el azabache le daba un sorbo más a su vaso lleno de sake. –No entiendo tu posición dattebayo…

-El punto **_no_** es que yo _piense_ que sea algo prohibido, es que **_es_** algo prohibido, Dobe…- dijo el Uchiha con una expresión leve de preocupación en el rostro. –Será mejor que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer…

-¿Entonces vas a seguir lamentándote de por vida?- inquirió con drama. El otro sólo asintió. –De acuerdo, haz lo que te plazca, pero luego no vengas a pedirme consejos…dattebayo…

-Como si lo fuera a hacer…

Una llamada telefónica interrumpió aquella conversación.

-¿Diga?- el Uzumaki contestó al instante aquella llamada. –Amor…- sonrió automáticamente. –Ok, ok… Te lo prometo… Adiós, te amo…- y cortó. –Oye, teme… Debo regresar a casa, Sakura tiene libre esta noche, y podré invitarla a cenar…

-Ok, nos vemos pronto…- se despidió el azabache, aparentando desinterés.

-No sabes cuánto la amo…- comentó el rubio mientras partía hacia la salida de aquel bar. –Te veo luego, Teme…- y como siempre, se marchó sonriente.

El Uchiha no pudo hacer otra cosa que _lamentarse_ en silencio.

.

.

_"Mi esposa y yo, somos felices,  
dos almas matrices, se lo que es el amor,  
por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor,  
no lo hagas Don"._

.

.

-¡Naruto! ¡No hagas eso!- exclamó la mujer, al ver que su marido llevaba aquellos palillos a la nariz. Después de darle un golpe en el hombro, ambos empezaron a reír.

-Es que éste es el chiste de comer comida china, dattebayo…- dijo él riendo. –Así es mucho más divertido… Y más aún si estoy contigo…

-Lo sé, amor… Pero ya no eres un niño…- informó ella con gracia. –Guárdatelo para cuando estemos solos en casa. No me gusta regañarte…- sentenció fingiendo seriedad.

-Ok, ok…- contestó él, riendo al rato.

_Sasuke debe estar sufriendo bastante por esa mujer a la que ama. No debería renunciar a ella…- _pensó mientras continuaba comiendo. El Uchiha y él eran amigos desde que tenía memoria, por lo tanto, _siempre _se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

.

.

_"Amigo ella y yo, teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación,  
pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una invitación,  
a solo hacer el amor…."_

.

.

-Esto está muy mal…- dijo el azabache, cubriendo con las blancas sábanas a la mujer que dormía junto a él en su propia cama. –Hemos llegado al límite.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la peli rosa.

La observó, y pudo divisar que ya estaba dormida, acurrucada a sus brazos.

-Creo que cada vez estoy peor…- susurró para sí mismo.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

_"Naruto, lo siento"_

.

.

_"Ay ya te explique, cuando hay personas que  
se aman el amor tiene que vencer,  
y ya el marido entiende que perdió su hembra,  
ahora es tu mujer, no pueden ganar los tres._

Y te repito lucha por amor".

.

.

-Dobe, ya te dije que es imposible, no intentes aconsejarme…- dijo vaciando la botella de sake. –Tú no sabes quién es la víctima aquí…- aseguró.

-¿Y qué?- insistió el rubio. –No puede ser malo, Teme, si se aman de verdad, no hay nada que el otro hombre pueda hacer, tú la tienes ahora y ya… No te compliques más, Sasuke…

-No insistas, Naruto…

-Si se aman, es lo primordial… Ya no importa el resto… El amor tiene que ser el centro de todo, teme…- siguió aconsejando el Uzumaki, con la perseverancia que lo caracterizaba.

Sasuke suspiró.

Debía decirle.

.

.

_"AMIGO pido perdón yo nunca te falle,  
me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver,  
Y aunque todavía no puedo creer,  
lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender  
pues tu también llegaste a ese lugar,  
donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar,  
y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer  
Admitiré que salí con tu mujer"._

.

.

-Naruto, te digo que es imposible, porque así es. Y te pido perdón por esto, sé que siempre fuimos amigos, y que nunca nos traicionamos el uno al otro, pero esto ya no puede seguir así…

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke? No entiendo…- a esas alturas, el rubio estaba más que descolocado, nunca había escuchado hablar así a su amigo.

-La mujer con la que me acosté es Sakura…

_Salí con tu mujer_

-¿Qué?- el Uzumaki no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, debía estar alucinando.

_Salí con tu mujer_

-No te creo, Sasuke…- decía completamente anonado.

_Salí con tu mujer_

-Es verdad…- dijo el Uchiha con seguridad. Ya no había marcha atrás. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sólo le quedó decir la verdad. –Salí con tu mujer…

.

.

_"Que te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer,  
Los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez,  
Ya que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía  
que se iba pa Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga,  
Me mintió, tu y ella en una cama, haya en Bayamo,  
Quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina, cuantos hoteles ensució,  
Tu también, los odio a los dos"._

.

.

-Entonces cuando "iba de viaje" con Ino, en realidad estaba contigo…- aseguró el rubio con una ira contenida. –Cuando "trabajaba hasta tarde", en realidad estaba contigo en quién sabe cuántos lugares…- siguió restregando en la cara de su ahora "ex" mejor amigo. –Fue una traición…de ambos…

-Perdóname…Naruto…- El Uchiha, aunque tal vez nadie lo creyera, estaba infinitamente arrepentido. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza hacer daño a su mejor amigo, y menos, después de todo lo que habían vivido en ese gran tiempo de amistad.

-Yo…Sasuke…- habló pausadamente. –No puedo perdonarte… No voy a perdonarte…

.

.

_"Oye entiende  
que yo soy quien mas sufro con todo esto,  
Me mata el dolor…_

_Perdí un amigo por la tentación…_

Perdón".

-Naruto…

-_ADIÓS_…-

Ese era el final.

El final de una amistad sembrada y cultivada por años. El final de una hermandad. El final de una rivalidad. El final de una ilusión de poder ser perdonado, que no pudo ser realidad.

Y aunque doliera.

Sasuke sabía que era _verdad_.

.

…

**.**

* * *

**Un tema un poco viejito, no? Pero me sigue gustando... **

**Y como lo escuché así de la nada, me surgió escribir, así que lo hice. Espero que les haya gustado, este songfic, pronto volveré con más, de las demás parejas... Espero su opinión!**

**Gracias por su lectura...**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
